The Death of an Innocent
by Psychopathic-Wanderer
Summary: Title says it all... Character Death, Gore.


A/N- Welcome to my new story. I am not going to warn you about anything. Don't it, click the X or Back button, NOW.

----------

Legend-

"Regular Speech"

_'Thoughts, Mind Link'_

**"Summons, Demons, Jutsu"**

_"Naruto and Kyuubi's Speech"_

_Sound Effects_

_-----------_

_Punch to the stomach. _"Die demon!!" cam the hoarse shout of a middle-aged man. The other people in a seemingly never-ending crowd gathered around a very bloody mass. The tears in the chunk of flesh seemed to be from some objects like sharp knives and other gruesome things. Though the body's organs were exposed and bloody, not one of the villagers saw his intestines or his kidneys hanging out of the small body. It was gushing blood from several places.

The head........

The chest.........

The neck and throat.............

The stomach..............

The legs.............

The mass's death was seemingly close. The people only yelled with excruciatingly glee as the body shuddered, spasmmed, and convulsed, Once again quickening the rate at which thick, red blood flowed out of the body.

Naruto's already fragile mind was being pushed to the breaking point as an ink-like blackness was closing around him. He could feel no longer, his brain had shut down all receptors in his body. Also, his extremities had long since been severed from his small body. His attackers had yelled and cheered with sick pleasure as with agonizing slowness, they severed each knuckle of each hand one by one, forcing Naruto to watch in fear as each part was cut through and each fell to the ground once fully severed. Naruto was blind, deaf, and senseless, his mind nearly breaking as the darkness closed around him, wrapping him in a tight cocoon of misery and despair.

On the outside, the arms and legs of Naruto, which had been cut of earlier, could be seen burning in a large pit fire, the skin charring, peeling, and bursting the blood vessels within, blood dripping and sometimes squirting out of the openings. Several fragments of his bones were sticking out everywhere, a red-ish white was there if blood wasn't already there. The crisp and chilly night air of the legendary Leaf Village nipped at everyone's skin, but if Naruto could feel anymore, he would say he was being burned. His open wounds felt as if they were on fire. His tiny, broken body was covered in his own blood, covering his once golden skin tone and his spiky locks, the color of sunshine yellow. His once spiky hair was torn in several places and had been scalped repeatedly. In other places, Naruto's hair was drenched and matted with dry and fresh blood, making it a reddish-brownish yellow.

His once bright blue eyes, full of life, now lay dull in his eye sockets. There were two identical horizontal stab wounds directly in the center of each of his pupils, leaving him blind to what else was going on. Naruto's mouth had been cut upwards, toward his ears, leaving him with a ghost-like grin on his bleeding visage. His rotted and dirty teeth had been painfully and slowly extracted one by one.

Naruto's jaw had also been broken and shattered with what looked like a blunt object. All the while, the attack fleet was cheering and crying happily and angrily with gee. Most of the lacerations were already purple, a sign of that a probably nasty infection was setting in.

Thick, creamy white puss was already dripping out of the wounds. His ribs were broken and exposed, cracks and fractures lining the bones that were visible. Sue to the repeated attacks with sharp and blunt objects, and his broken ribs, Naruto's lungs were visible. The pinkish organs were convulsing and shuddering weakly, barely pumping oxygen through Naruto's feeble body.

One of the villagers slowly stepped foward, a big knife, probably a butcher knife from the nearby meat store, in his hand, ready to go in the reverse grip position. He stopped, and wondered if this was truly right.

'Is is right to attack a child.......?' The civilian man thought to himself, mulling it over in his head.

'Wait, what in all that is right am I thinking? This is no child. He never was, he never had a childhood, he was a DEMON. And demons deserve the worst life had to offer. This child deserved this and more. I wonder what I should do first, all of his bones had been broken, several times. His shoulders, his neck, his skull, his nose, his jaw, his pelvis, his knees. His hands, feet, fingers, legs, toes had all been severed. He thought, and thought. His dark, hate filled eyes set into a visage of determination. No matter what, he wouldn't stop. Not now, not ever.

The man resumed his step, and continued onward toward his target, Naruto. He took in the sight of the Demon in front of him. Clear and unbridled hate came upon his face, almost becoming visible. Naruto's glazed, dead eyes never noticed as he was picked up and lead over to a nearby alley.

The random ads and dumpsters were ignored, as Naruto was held against the wall. The man handed the knife to the crowd, who had followed him, leaving the bonfire containing the demon's arms, legs behind. The skin had been melted of due to the continuous heat. The fire was starting flicker as the skin had been liquefied and dripped onto the source of the fire, getting the wood wet. By now, the bone was beginning to char up and turn blackish-white.

As Naruto was held up against the cold, hard stone wall of the narrow alley by the arms supporting his torso, the man called out at once.

" Can I borrow around ten kunai from someone!?" The reply was quick, as immediately there were kunai being sent down the line of the crowd. The passing was quick, and the man soon had ten kunai in the hands of the man next to him. The man took the first kunai, and with a brief hesitance that he used to resolve and reassure himself, struck.

The first shiny and very sharp was sent by the man deep into the bottom left corner of Naruto's pelvis. The bright red blood started to flow out, gushing out occasionally as the ninja knife was sunk all the way to the round, circular shaped hilt. The crowed immediately started to yell with glee, but with anger at the same time.

"Demons don't have red blood, their blood is as black as their hearts!!!" Several of the villagers cried out and exclaimed. But despite their pleas and decrees, Naruto's blood continued to pour and pour.

The man blocked out the throaty cries and took the next kunai. This went deep and straight into the bottom right hand corner of his pelvis. Again, it was buried to the hilt, with several specks of blood spraying out into the crowd and dripping to the alley street.

The third deadly black knife went straight and true, deep into the base of Naruto's left shoulder. The blood flowed from the wound, pouring down his open stomach, redrenching the pieces of gore and various intestines that were exposed and hanging out.

The fourth kunai went directly into the wall, piercing the base of his opposite shoulder. It went straight through the bone, which released several cracks into the air.

The fifth kunai went directly into Naruto's small belly button. Amazingly, the blood didn't flow as it had before, as there was very little blood even left in the boy's body.

The sixth, well it went into the bottom of Naruto's pale white neck. Blood now absolutely poured now, drenching the ground and pooling beneath him.

The seventh, eighth, ninth, and tenth kunai went into stomach, forming a diamond shaped pattern on his body. The kunais pierced several of the exposed organs, mainly the small intestine, liver, and stomach. A mixture of blood, excrement, and hydrochloric acid spilled out onto the ground beneath him. You could hear a hiss as the acid started to sizzle.

Now, the man retook the knife from the villagers and stood back in front of Naruto and focused on his head. He raised the knife up, agonizingly slow, to Naruto's left ear. He put the knife in the crease of the ear at the very top.

The villagers cheered him on and filled him with adrenaline. Putting pressure on the knife, he let it start to cut into the ear of the demon. The first trails of blood started to trickle out as the knife broke the skin. He put more pressure on the knife and let it dig further into the ear, more and more blood flowing out of the laceration the further down the bloodied knife went.

After a couple of seconds, the crowd cheered louder as the ear slipped away from the body and fell onto the floor, starting to dissolve as it hit the hydrochloric acid.

The man grinned, and put the knife up to the other ear and repeated what he did to the other ear to this ear. The crowd cheered as he finished, and stepped back.

Taking the demon's blood, he drew a bloody target onto Naruto's chest.

"Alright people, hit the target with what ever you got!!!!!!"

The crowd erupted in cheers and started to do just that. Anything from a butcher knife, and kunai, and a scalpel were flung the boy, each and everyone of them filled with the desire to hit the target with their weapon.

All of a sudden, the brutal and, to the attackers, satisfying ambush stopped and they withdrew into a circle. The crowd parted, and a tall figure moved to the front, stopping in front of Naruto's body, or what was left of it.

It was a man, that could easily be told.

His build was strong, but thin. It was scarred by years of wear and being a shinobi. He wore a standard black cloak, which covered his face. The man slowly threw a brief look at Naruto's body, who is still alive. He looked again at the crowd and spoke with a raspy, but firm and loud voice. Everybody recognized it at once, but no one spoke just yet.

"Good villagers, men, women, and shinobi alike, on this very day, seven sorrow filled years ago, our most famous and strongest shinobi ever stood outside these gates of Konoha upon the large back of the revered toad chief, Gamabunta, locked in dreaded combat with the most terrible of all creatures, a demon. It was not just any demon, oh no, it was the feared _Kyuubi no Kitsune_."

_Booing._

" It was taller than any building. Nothing could block its path it was too great an entity. It was as red as the blood of its victims, innocent humans and villages fell before it." the voice paused slowly.

"But seven years ago.....Our 4th Hokage, our _Yondaime_, the _f_eared_ Yellow Flash_, otherwise known as the great Namikaze Minato stood before it and did what no one had ever done before him. He battled it, and almost one. Unable to defeat the great Fox, he went with another plan. He summoned the _Shinigami_, or Death God. Sacrificing himself quite foolishly, he sealed his spirit within the God, and in return, supposedly _sealed _Kyuubi's spirit within THIS child. It is clear, that this demonic incarnation is not a human by any means. Demos are beasts and evil, and must be done away with."

"Up until now, you have all kept him alive, if only to torture him more and more the nest day. This, on this very night of October 10th, is the end of this incarnation of the KYUUBI NO KITSUNE. I will finish this, once and for all, and we will finally return to peaceful times once more. Our children will finally be safe, free to walk the streets. We will all be free, and rise to the power that this village of Konoha once was. Let us strike the final blow." the figure finished, withdrawing his hands and with a blur summoned a large ape-like creature.

**("So, this is the end of the **_**child**_**, is it?") **The summon sneered and taunted as he surveyed Naruto's broken and unrecognizable body, crucified to the wall and continued, (**"then so be it, and good riddance") **he said with an air of finality and with a burst of smoke, turned into a large, black and golden staff.

The figure took back the staff and rose it above his head. The hood shook back, the gnarled visage of the man was exposed. The face was set in a cool poker face, but his eyes radiated absolute hate and anger. His gaze could burn leaves.

In a flash of shiny metallic light, Naruto's head was smashed in against the cold stone wall of the building. The bone and brain were going everywhere, blood following as the crowd cheered into the nighttime sky. The crowd watched as the blood began to pool around their feet...........

The crowd stared as the old man walked away from the alley and disappeared.

.................The crowd redoubled its cheering, finally celebrating the fact that the demon incarnate was finally gone.

Gone, never to plague their poor village again.

The villagers, civilian or shinobi, stayed up several hours into the night and morning celebrating.........................

-----------------

_Annnnnnd...... CUT!!!!!!! PRINT!!!!!_

_Well, how was it, bad? Good?_

_Rate and Review, tell me how I did._


End file.
